


Лунная вишня

by Nightblink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля погрузилась в ледяной сон, и пробудить её может лишь Нео Королева Серенити. Вот только пока существует лишь Усаги - обычная легкомысленная двадцатилетняя девушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лунная вишня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 на diary.

Двадцать четвертого декабря Земля покрылась снегом. Вне зависимости от часового или же климатического пояса, вне зависимости от времени года – всю планету за одну ночь запечатала тонкая ледяная корка, окружившая и людей, и животных, и растения. Все заснуло крепким сном, и спустя полгода, и спустя год солнце не смогло растопить снег и прогнать холод.

Усаги не почувствовала ничего – в тот день она, как всегда, допоздна сидела с подругами в кафе, а потом, вернувшись в их с Мамору общий (пару месяцев назад они все же поженились) дом, заснула в объятьях любимого мужа.

Ночью ей стало лишь чуточку прохладней обычного, и она, вздрогнув, сильнее прижалась к Мамору в поисках тепла.

Утро наступило как обычно. Усаги открыла глаза, села в своей кровати – и замерла, оглядываясь. Первой мыслью было – она еще спит. Бывают же такие сны, в которых как будто просыпаешься? Но торопливый щипок и укушенный палец доказали, что это все – реальность.

Она находилась в своей комнате. Действительно своей – той, где она жила до переезда к Мамору. Солнце светило сквозь привычные белые занавески, будильник отсчитывал время до того, как зазвонить. Усаги машинально прислушалась, ожидая услышать голос мамы – но повисшую тишину нарушало лишь её собственное дыхание, стук сердца да ветерок, шевелящий края тетрадок на столе.

– Луна? Это все твои проделки? – поинтересовалась она вслух, чтобы не было так страшно, и, откинув одеяло, спустила ноги на пол, коснувшись ступнями прохладного ворса ковра. – Я ничего не понимаю!

– А тут и понимать нечего, – раздался странно знакомый голос, и Усаги вздрогнула, оглядываясь. Когда же она увидела говорившую, то отшатнулась, соскользнув с кровати и упав на пол. Боль чуточку привела её в себя, но все равно – стоящая напротив собственная копия никуда не делась.

Нет. При ближайшем рассмотрении Усаги поняла, что точной копией стоящая перед ней девушка не была. Да – те же волосы и прическа, да – те же черты лица, да – наверняка почти тот же голос, но…

Но даже когда она просто стояла и смотрела на нее с легкой полуулыбкой, Усаги легко могла бы сказать, что они разные. Она была уверена в том, что у нее никогда не было такого выражения глаз – доверчивого, наивного и при этом серьезного, – в том, что не улыбалась так – чуть приподняв уголки губ, но при этом буквально излучая дружелюбие.

И не-она сияла. Сияла, пусть Усаги не видела этого, но могла чувствовать окружающий её теплый, мягкий свет. Такой же окружал Какью… Нет. Незнакомка сияла ярче, теплее… И на нее хотелось смотреть вечно.

– Прости, я тебя напугала? – она сделала шаг вперед, и Усаги, попытавшись отползти назад, стукнулась спиной о прикроватную тумбочку, – Я – Серенити. Ты не должна меня бояться, я не причиню тебе вреда…

– Серенити? Но Серенити…

– Да! – кивнула принцесса, видимо, порадовавшись, что её будущее «я» все же подала голос. – Я – это ты. То есть, ты – это я… Ох… – она замолчала, прикусив губу. Усаги невольно отметила этот жест – его она за собой никогда не замечала.

– Л-ладно, допустим, ты – это Серенити, – чуть дрогнувшим голосом согласилась она, поднимаясь и пересаживаясь на кровать.– Но.. что ты тогда тут делаешь?  
Серенити погрустнела и принялась перебирать пальцами пряди волос из правого хвостика. Кажется, вопроса она ждала, но все равно опасалась.

– Понимаешь… – начала она, потом замолчала. Глубоко вздохнула и продолжила, – ты должна была знать о катастрофе, после которой Земля покрылась льдом на несколько столетий. Это и случилось – сейчас вся планета спит мирным сном. Серебряный кристалл, благодаря нам, все же успел защитить живое от моментальной гибели.

– Что?! – Усаги подскочила и кинулась к дверям, желая проверить, правду ли говорит Серенити. Но за дверью ничего не оказалось – только кромешная темнота.

– Ты тоже спишь, – раздался за её спиной чуть виноватый голос, и она почувствовала, как на её плечи осторожно легли прохладные ладони. – Все спят. Никто не пострадает, я обещаю. Я выудила этот образ из твоего подсознания, как что-то связанное с убежищем и спокойным местом. Не хотела тебя напугать, но, кажется, все равно это сделала…

– Сколько… – осипшим голосом начала Усаги и замолчала. Кашлянула. – Как давно наступило оледенение?

Ладони переместились чуть ниже и она почувствовала, что Серенити обняла её со спины, как будто стараясь успокоить её волнение. Прежний свет, который она чувствовала с самого начала, и правда словно прогнал приближающуюся истерику и уменьшил зарождающийся страх, и Усаги невольно расслабилась в руках не-себя.

– Семьсот девяносто семь лет, – произнесла Серенити, и от такого ответа ноги у её будущего «я» подкосились. Если бы принцесса не подхватила её, Усаги бы точно снова ударилась – а так лишь обмякла в её обьятиях и они опустились на пол, прижавшись друг к другу.

Серенити гладила её по голове, шептала что-то успокаивающее – что Земля в порядке, что Серебряный кристалл всех защитил, что и девочки, и Эндимион («Мамору» – машинально поправила её в мыслях Усаги), и даже самая мелкая птичка проснутся и будут жить дальше.

После того, как проснется она.

– Я проснусь? – пробормотала Усаги, которая внезапно поняла, что ей очень уютно лежать в чужих обьятиях. От Серенити приятно пахло чем-то странным – почти позабытый аромат, легкий, приятный… Напоминающий о чем-то хорошем.

– Да. Через сто лет и девяносто три дня ты должна будешь проснуться и все вернуть к жизни, – ей показалось, или в голосе Серенити и вправду промелькнула грусть? – И ты станешь королевой.

Усаги молчала. Она чувствовала, что пальцы собеседницы чуть задрожали, но та, видимо, почти сразу же взяла себя в руки и продолжила:

– И выйдешь замуж за Эндимиона. Поэтому я здесь.

– Потому что я выйду замуж за Эндимиона?..

– Нет, потому что ты станешь королевой, – в голосе Серенити послышалась улыбка, и Усаги тоже невольно улыбнулась. Пошевелилась, подняла голову, встречаясь со взглядом почти собственных глаз, и на секунду даже замерла от этого необычного ощущения.

Как будто смотришь на свое отражение, но до него можно дотронуться, ощутить его тепло. И отражение отличается в мелочах, которые и делают его другим человеком.

Незнакомым.

– Я буду тебя учить всему тому, чему учили меня, и что может пригодиться в этом времени, – прервала тишину Серенити, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Танцам, этикету, дипломатии…

– Опять учеба? – Усаги села, высвобождаясь из рук своего второго «я», и недовольно нахмурилась. – Зачем?!

– А ты считаешь, что твоих знаний достаточно для того, чтобы быть королевой целой планеты? – голос Серенити неуловимо изменился, став серьезней и тверже, почему-то напомнив Усаги голос королевы Селены, которая была её матерью в прошлой жизни, – Чтобы нести ответственность за жизни миллионов людей? Или ты рассчитывала все сбросить на плечи Меркурий, Эндимиона и прочих? Всю жизнь прятаться за их спинами и служить лишь красивой декорацией на приемах и встречах? Тебе не кажется, что от такой королевы народ быстро устанет, как бы ни был силен Серебряный кристалл?

Она замолчала, на секунду снова прикусив нижнюю губу и закрыв глаза. Кажется, Серенити сама не ожидала от себя такой вспышки злости – или ожидала и все равно пыталась успокоиться. Усаги чувствовала, что сама готова расплакаться – не-она была такой… такой правильной. Именно так и должна была вести себя принцесса, именно такой должна быть будущая королева.

А не готовой разреветься из-за простого замечания и строгого тона двадцатилетней девчонкой.

Некоторое время в комнате висела тишина, нарушаемая лишь прерывистым дыханием обеих девушек. Серенити пыталась прогнать приступ неизвестно откуда появившейся злости, Усаги же сдерживала рыдания, вытирая слезы.

– Прости, – почти хором произнесли они и замолчали от неожиданности. Потом рассмеялись, и абсолютно одинаковый смех слился в один. Впервые Усаги могла увидеть, что Серенити – это действительно её прошлое воплощение.

– Я согласна на обучение, – произнесла она, протягивая руку. Серенити улыбнулась, и их ладони соприкоснулись, замерли на секунду и сжались в «замок».

– У нас впереди много лет, так что у тебя хватит времени и на лень, – успокаивающе произнесла она. – Я же знаю, как важен отдых.  


* * *

  
Спустя сто лет и девяносто два дня Усаги могла с уверенностью сказать, что была абсолютно права, соглашаясь на предложение Серенити. Учеба давалась легко, принцесса умела подавать материал так, чтобы всё было понятно. Наверное, сказывалось то, что их характеры все же были схожи – и составлять программу для себя было легче, чем для кого-то абсолютно постороннего.

Серенити проводила экскурсии по Лунному дворцу, материализуя помещения прямо из воздуха («Это же твое подсознание, твой сон – точнее, наш общий. Здесь возможно все, – говорила она, одним мановением руки меняя привычную спальню на бальный зал, пышно украшенный к какому-то празднеству. – Почему бы не воспользоваться этим?»), и с блестящими от восхищения глазами рассказывая про каждую картину, каждую статую. Усаги знала, что тот приятный запах, который всегда окружал Серенити – это лунная вишня, специально выведенный ко дню рождения наследницы престола сорт. Ягод не дает, но цветет безумно красиво – не в пример земному своему аналогу. Серенити даже показала цветы – белые лепестки, словно покрытые серебристой пыльцой. Опадая, они переливались всеми цветами радуги, и, когда касались земли, приобретали золотистый цвет, схожий по оттенку с волосами Серенити и Усаги; как такое возможно, принцесса не знала – лишь пожала плечами, предположив, что к этому приложили руку дворцовые маги.

Она же научила её, как и обещала, танцам, этикету и прочим важным вещам – с каждым месяцем Усаги чувствовала, как постепенно меняется, перенимая жесты, которые раньше были присущи лишь Серенити. Различия между ними плавно стирались, но Усаги все равно не чувствовала себя такой же… Такой же светлой, как её наставница. Серенити была наивна. Была добра. Но при этом – изящна, прекрасна, и на нее хотелось смотреть вечно. Её хотелось оберегать. Её хотелось… любить.

Да, Усаги теперь понимала, почему Эндимион полюбил её и хотел быть с ней, невзирая на запреты.

Серенити была идеальна.

Усаги как раз размышляла об этом, сидя на краю большой кровати – последние ночи они спали в Лунном дворце, – и не услышала тихих шагов.

– Завтра ты должна будешь проснуться, – Серенити села рядом с ней, – и оживить Землю. Помнишь, чему я тебя учила? Главное…

–… не расходовать слишком много энергии, а равномерно распределять её, – повторила Усаги тысячу раз услышанные слова и, повернувшись к принцессе, нахмурилась. – Что-то… Что-то не так?

– Все… Все так, – Серенити попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку, но Усаги все равно заметила покрасневшие, явно от слез, глаза и щеки.

Чтобы принцесса плакала, должно было случиться что-то ужасное.

– Нет, скажи, – кажется, излишне настойчивый голос заставил Серенити вздрогнуть, но почти тут же на её губах снова появилась улыбка.

– Все в порядке, правда, – она провела ладонью по щеке Усаги. – Все хорошо. Завтра ты проснешься. Главное, не забудь то, чему я тебя научила.

– Не забуду, – улыбнулась та и тут же замерла, когда Серенити прикоснулась своими губами к её.

Принцесса отстранилась спустя секунду и решительно нажала на плечи Усаги, повалив ту на кровать, и уселась сверху. Платье с нее исчезло почти сразу же, повинуясь, видимо, мысленному приказу.

– Так надо, – чуть дрожащим голосом произнесла Серенити, предупреждая любые вопросы. – Мы должны стать одним целым.

Одежда Усаги тоже исчезла, и она невольно вздрогнула от ощущения прохладного воздуха на коже. И спустя секунду – застонала.

Прикосновения Серенити не были умелыми – но ей, знающей тело Усаги как собственное, и не нужен был большой опыт. Она и без этого доводила её до исступления своими поцелуями и ласками, вызывала стоны и уловила тот момент, когда проникновение пальцев внутрь заставило Усаги вскрикнуть от наслаждения и податься навстречу.

Позже Усаги перехватила инициативу, и помещение заполнили стоны все того же голоса – но уже с уст Серенити. Пальцы, губы, языки – все зеркально повторяющее друг друга, но, тем не менее, принадлежащее разным людям. Они идеально подходили друг другу – Усаги понимала это, смотря на не-свое лицо, раскрасневшееся после полученного наслаждения, все еще ощущая соединяющими их пальцами влагу и горячую тесноту. Она не могла не заметить, что Серенити напряглась после первого проникновения, и почти сразу же поняла – принцесса, в отличие от нее, была действительно невинной.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Серенити, ловя её взгляд, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. – Спасибо. И прости.

Усаги не слишком поняла, за что её благодарят и просят прощения, но ответила на поцелуй – тоже идеальный в своем совершенстве. Даже у Мамору не получалось целовать её так, как это делала Серенити.

Спустя какую-то секунду она почувствовала, что принцесса в её руках становится… неосязаемой. Но прежде чем Усаги как-то среагировала, её голову пронзила сильнейшая боль, а все тело словно проткнуло острыми иглами.

… Она сначала не поняла, что произошло. Но когда Усаги – нет, уже Нео Королева Серенити, – открыла глаза, то обнаружила себя в незнакомой комнате. Сонный взгляд с трудом фокусировался на окружающей обстановке, все тело ощущалось очень слабо – оно не привыкло спать так долго. Наверное, отсутствию сильных проблем с движением поспособствовал Серебряный кристалл. Но почему она очнулась здесь, в чужой комнате?

«Нет, – поняла она, секунду спустя. – Не в чужой. В своей».

Комната принадлежала им с Мамору – Серенити поняла это лишь опустив взгляд и увидев мужа, спящего рядом с ней. За сто лет она почти забыла, как выглядел их дом, почти забыла, как выглядел Мамору – и сейчас при взгляде на его лицо её сердце наполнилось нежностью. Его тело было покрыто инеем и тонким слоем льда – как и одеяло, и кровать, и вообще вся комната. Серенити пошевелилась, ощущая, как уже талая вода скользит капельками по её коже, и некоторое время молча сидела на влажной простыне, привыкая к ощущению холода и своему сонному телу. В памяти было странная пустота – но, даже наморщив лоб, она не могла вспомнить, что именно забыла. Может, какую-то неважную вещь?.. Да, пожалуй, именно так.

Серенити поднялась с кровати и призвала Серебряный кристалл, который послушно появился в её руках, сияя теплым светом. Лед в комнате сразу же начал таять и медленно исчезать, но этого было недостаточно.

Ощутив кожей прикосновение мягкой ткани белоснежного платья, она на секунду прикусила губу, но почти тут же прогнала грусть. Сейчас было не до этого.  
Ей нужно было возродить Землю – теперь Серенити точно знала, как это делать.

И она обязательно, обязательно узнает у Плутон, как создавалась лунная вишня, и посадит её в дворцовом саду.


End file.
